Story Telling
by StripedBerries
Summary: When Kurt walks in on the warblers telling Scary stories what happens when he decides to join in?


"Hey Guys." I said, opening the door to the warbler hall with a creek.

The words had barely left his mouth when Thad jumped up and Dived behind the couch. Kurt had never seen him run that fast, though considering he 'd been at Dalton little more than a month I guess that wasn 't saying much. Meanwhile, David jumped and clutched a hand to his heart whilst Wes fell over backwards and Jeff let out one of the girliest screams ever heard. As if this wasn 't enough Nick reached over, grabbed Wes 's Gavel and pelted it at me. I Ducked covering my face but the hammer thing still managed to clip my arm.

The Count-tenor fell down with an "Oomph."

I sat up rubbing my arm. "Ow, Nick. That 's gonna leave a mark." I said irritably as Nick and David ran over and helped me up.

"Sorry Kurt, Reflex. " Nick said guiltily.

Blaine chuckled, drawing my attention to him. "Well that 's good to know. You and Thad would probably be the only survivors." He said to Nick, though he was mostly looking at Kurt. The boy in question laughed, knowing that the other warblers wouldn 't get his and Blaine 's little on-going joke.

"Huh? " Said Jeff, trying to pretend he hadn 't just sounded like his cousin Amy that time they were at the family reunion, someone brought a poster of Justin Beiber.

"Well, if anyone ever tried to attack Dalton, I 'd say they would shoot Jeff first, because of that awful fangirl scream." (Jeff sighs dramatically) "Then Wes, because he 's an easy target and after that David, but at least he 's protecting his heart. " Blaine said with mock sarcasm as David rolled his eyes.

"Thad would get away, but only because he had the common sense to run and at the very least, attempt to hide." Kurt finished for Blaine. " And I would end up saving you all." Nick said proudly, sitting down in his original spot again. "Or get us all killed with your aim. " David said and high-fived Wes.

I joined them, sitting next to Jeff. "So, why are you all so jumpy anyway? " I asked. Blaine was the one to answer me. "Well, we were actually telling scary storeys. "

A this, Thad came over from behind the couch and joined the circle. "Yeah, Blaine tells the best ones. " He said with slight awe.

Blaine blushed and I grinned. "Well, let me join in then. " Everyone looked at me sceptically. "I bet I could scare you all silly. " Kurt said in a matter of fact tone and thought back to that babysitting ghost storey he 'd told Finn once. The giant teen had locked himself in his room and hid under his covers to tell Carol that he wasn 't scared at all. Not scared, just doing his homework. By himself. In the dark. Under his blankets, and with a flash-light. Kurt grinned at the memory.

Jeff scoffed, bringing me back to the present. "Yeah right! As if Kurtie. "

I frowned at the unwanted nick-name but bit back any retort. "Ok, fine then. How about this, if I manage to scare every one of you after my storey then you owe me a free coffee to be used at any time of my choosing. Each." He thought about it some more and added. "-and no jokes about me and Blaine liking each other for a week." The warblers considered this, most (like Thad) nodding and some (like Weavid) looking concerned about the risk of loosing their daily teasing. "If I can 't then I 'll-" Kurt paused to think for a moment but was coming up empty. "Umm."

"Kiss Blaine!" Thad blurted out. Wes gave him a light shove. "Good idea Thad, but we can do better." He then turned to Kurt looking smug. "You also have to service our cars." Kurt sighed. Checking out the cars woudn't be to hard, (Jeff didn't even have a car) time consming maybe but not difficult. Regardless, Kurt was tempted to slap himself for bringing up the topic of Klaine. (Yes, he had heard of their 'couple name') But the more he considered it and as much as he knew this would normally freak him out to the point of beyond to-the-max, he was confident that he wouldn t loose. So he obliged.

"Ok then." Kurt turned to a crimson faced Blaine. "Oh, don 't worry Blaine. I 'm very confident on this one. " In reality, he actually wasn't as sure as he sounded.

"Courage. " Blaine mocked, not letting on that he was blushing so furiously because he wanted Kurt to kiss him. Blaine smiled a little goofily, unable to stop himself. Kurt got up a little flutered but smiling to. "Hey! Where are you Going?" Kurt turned back to Wes. "I 'm turning out the lights. " He said innocently.

"Oh."

Jeff started next. "Wait, you never said anything about the lights being off." I raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Why, you afraid of the dark Jeff?" The count-tenor put a hand on his hips to emphasise his point.

"No." Jeff grumbled. "Ah, fine then." He huffed, folded his arms and sighed in defeat.

Facing away from them I turned off the lights. I also went to the door. My acting skills we re going to pay off here.

"Wait, what- What are you doing?" Thad asked warily. I lifted my hands to the door but only pretended to lock them. With that show done I dropped my grin. Turning around to face them I looked nothing but concerned, if not stressed.

"Ah, I umm. Friend-of-mine-did-this-and-it-didn t-end-very-well. " Kurt rushed out in one go. This statement was completely false, he knew that he looked genuine though. "Look, its nothing. I 'm just locking the doors. That s all. " I walked over and sat back down. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Ok guys, I ll tell you the story now. " I opened my eyes and glanced out the window. It was just starting to get dark now. Another ten minutes, if that and you won't be able to see a thing. I gazed seriously back around the group. Locking eyes with everyone there, struggling a bit to keep the chilling stare whilst I swept my gaze past Blaine, but I managed it. Confident in that I 'd set the mood nicely I began. "Murderers aren 't always evil. " I drew in a seemingly shakey breath. "They start off as normal people. Just like everyone here. " I faguely gestured around the room with my hand and made sure to spoeak each word slowly. "They grow up like normal kids, have family and friends, go to school," -A pause. "Like normal kids. Then some day, at some point during their life, something happens that makes them just, snap. " I let the last word hang there for a moment. There was absalute silence before I continued. "When they snap depends on who they are. You could be forty when it happens and perfectly fine up until the day. Or for some, and most build up to it. When it 'll suddenly explode out of you in one colosal burst of hate. As i said, it can be as young as. . ." I Furrowed my brows, making it look as if I was trying to remember someothing. "Umm, I think He-" A quick intake of breath. "This hypothetical person that is. I think he was about ten. I did this purposely so that for one they would get suspicious and two it would distract, get them really thinking about this story and how true it could actually be.

Or the most common, are 15, 16. 17 even.

" -Like us." I said as an afterthought. I pretended to let my gaze wonder off, ignoring David when he called my name and then proceeding to 'snap out of it' when Jeff waved his hand in front of my face. "Uh, right." I dropped my eyes to look at the floor. "So there was this boy, just a boy. His Parents died in car accident. " I didn 't pause to let this sink in and instead continued on like it was trivial imformation.

"He Moved in with his grandparents and lived with them but they were horrible, really mean to him. I guess they blamed him for his parents death. Thought it should have been him instead-."

"But that 's terrible." Jeff mumbled beside me. I nodded, this was working. "Things got worse when he went back to school. Kids had found out. Bullies had found out. I don 't even want to talk about what they did." I Winced and from the corner of my eye I saw Blaine stiffen. "So he hated his home life, he hated school, his parents were dead and all his friends had left him." I saw the curios looks. "He eventually found out that they were worried about getting beaten up because they knew him. " I tacked on. "So naturally, he couldn t see how things could get any worse."

"Oh no, whenever someone says that things always get worse." Wes whispered from across the circle. I discreetly glanced up at the window. The sun was almost completely gone. Another three minutes, maybe and it would be pitch black.

Perfect.

"Yeah, so he lasted roughly another 2 weeks, somehow. And then it was the holidays and he still had trouble at home but it wasn 't as bad with the bullies."

"As bad?" Blaine questioned in a quiet voice. "Well they followed him home a few times but it wasn 't nearly as terrible as i was at school." Kurt explained. Blaine bobbed his head mutely in understanding. Kurt hoped he wasn 't going to scare him to much.

"But then their was another problem. In a few weeks he was going to be starting high school. " Their were a few gasps and mumblings of 'That won t end well'

So Kurt continued apparently, now glum. "Things were infinitely worse then they had ever been before. And then-." It was now completely dark outside. Whether the six other warblers noticed this or not, no-one said anything. A solo lamp was the only thing providing any light in the room. Kurt held the chord to this light in his left hand which he hid behind his back.

"And then he snapped."

Everyone gasped this time, Thad wide eyed. "There was a report the next day that four kids from the Dalt- from his school-." Nick shivered and Jeff shifted uncomfortably, staring at his hands. "-Had gone missing." They obviously had n't thought about the fact that this could never happen here. Dalton had a zero tolerance bullying policy.

"A week later a few members of the football team reported a weird smell in the changing rooms."

"Oh no, no. " David said. Only this time no-one replied or reacted, too lost in the story.

"Yeah, they sent the janitor in the next day to check it out." By now everyone 's faces were stony and/or pale. Thad was pale as a ghost and Jeff was almost shaking. "The smell was like earth and dried blood, grime and rotting. " Everyone remained silent.

"The next day the football coach walked into the changing rooms to find the janitor lying dead on the ground." Kurt 's voice was low and alluring. "His hand was outstretched on the ground, still dripping in the deep red as it slowly pooled beneath him." Thad looked like he just about ready to throw up and Kurt briely wondered if he could take up being an author after broadway. "Ignoring the smell he leaned forward. Following the direction of the outstretched hand he found the lockers. " Kurt lowered his voice.

"-And grasped the handle. " Quieter still. The others leaned in.

Get ready. Kurt thought to himself. I won 't have long.

"And then he- " Kurt pulled the chord.

Blaine jumped back as the lights came off. The room erupted into screams and yells of shock mixed in with horror. Someone shoved into Blaine and he fell backwards. "Turn the lights on. Now!" Wes hissed in-between frantic screams from all of the warblers, including himself and even one from the person he was speaking to. Blaine placed his hands on the ground, fumbling around for the light source. His hands finally found something thin and plastic.

"Got it!" He yelled and then the light came back to the room with a flicker. He and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, wow. Kurt, you definitely win. I don 't think I 've ever been that scared before in my entire life." I looked up to see Kurt. Only, he wasn 't there. Blaine looked around the room confused. Nick was sitting in a very shocked looking Jeff 's lap, (Shocked from the franticness of the lights going out, not because Jeff was sitting on him.) His face buried deep in Nick's shoulder. He was actually crying.

Wes was holding onto his gavel for dear life and beside him David was on the ground curled up into a ball with his hands over his face. Like they tell you to do when your being attacked by a dog. Thad was standing over in the corner holding a cushion from the lounge like a weapon. But Kurt was nowhere to be seen. "WHERE 'S KURT?" Blaine suddenly erupted, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

There was a pause of silence before-

"It got h-h-him!" Nicked sobbed into Jeff.

" The, that boy got him!" Jeff cried out, joining Nick in balling his eyes out.

"We have to save him!" Wes yelled. Getting up off the ground he ran over to the door, shaking it violently before turning around to face us with a shocked, somewhat horrified face. Blaine watched as he paled and realised what was wrong before Wes even said it. "It 's locked. "

"Whe're all gonna die!" Thad Burst out, causing everyone to start yelling and crying again. Blaine had been wrong. This was the most scared he 's ever felt in his entire life. He had to save Kurt. He had to. The lead soloist got up and headed over to the door.

"Bl-Blaine! Where are you going!" David called after me. I turned to face him. "I m going to save Kurt." Blaine turned around again but stopped when he felt someone clutching to the bottom of his shirt. Wes stood there. "Blaine, he 's gone."

"No." I ground my teeth to keep from falling apart. "I 'm sorry, Blaine. " David said, tears stained his face and he starting to sob.

"I - No. " Blaine shrugged them and their harmful emotions off. "You couldn t even if you wanted to." Wes looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, to face Blaine with red-rimmed eyes. Thad started up again.

"It s lo-"

Blaine ran at the door as if Thad 's words had been the starting gun shot in a race and in a rush of adrenaline he kicked it open with a tremendous bang. Much to the complete shock of the others. A startled Thad looked at him like he was a crazy person, which maybe he was. 'What the f- "

"Thad! I am absolutely appalled at your choice of vocabulary. " A smiling Kurt stood there in the doorway, his hands on his hips.

"KURT! " Everyone wrapped him into a haphazard group hug.

" Your alive! " Blaine shouted and pushed through the crowd to squeeze Kurt in a hug of his own with all he had. Kurt 's head fell into place on Blaine 's shoulder and he started laughing. But not just laughing, really laughing. Hysterically laughing. His bubbling laughter filled the air and the room. It got to a point where Blaine was helping to hold Kurt up. After a while the warblers were starting to think he was loosing it. "Yep, he s crazy. " Jeff said, echoing everyone else's thoughts. "Agreed. " Said Wes.

Kurt took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Finally looking up at his friends with a knowing smile.

"You owe me a coffee." All Warblers jaws dropped and Blaine wrapped Kurt tighter into the already tight hug.

"I ll By you a-million coffee 's Kurt Hummel."

A/N: This was fun but also extremely frustrating to finish. I 'd just done the first half when my Computer deleted it and I had to retype it all from memory. And then just when I 'd written heaps and was merely sentences away from finishing, it did the same thing again. I was devastated, I actually cried from pure frustration. But it 's finished now and I 'm proud of myself for it. This may have actually turned out better than the original/s. So here it is. Reviews make my day brighter and encourage me to write more.

P.S: This is my first fic on here but not the first one I 've written. Anyway, if you have an idea for a storey than let me know via review. Hope you liked it and please be friendly.


End file.
